fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Judah Dodson
Judah Dodson is a member of Mayan Soul and the younger brother of Avrohom Dodson and Rufus Dodson. He uses Iron-Make magic and thus has a high physical resilience. He's a foreigner from one of the Western countries far from Magnolia. Judah is the most scatterbrained of the bunch, and his two older brothers constantly have to keep him out of trouble. Appearance Judah's appearance is similar to his brother Avry in the fact that he wears a suit jacket and dress shirt with dress pants and black loafers. Judah also has a red and black striped tie that is always loosened around his neck. Unlike his older brothers, Avry and Rufus, Judah has green eyes, but just like his brothers he has the same shaggy brown hair. Personality Despite Judah's small stature he is quite loud and he has no filter. His loud mouth is what usually gets him into trouble much to his brothers annoyance. Judah also fancies himself a tough guy and always attempts to act like it only to be thwarted by his older brother Avry who constantly overbears him. Judah is also annoyed to be talked down to by his older brothers considering he wants to be seen as a big strong hero. Despite this, Judah loves his brothers very much and wishes to do nothing more than keep them safe. He can become very agitated when his only remaining family is threatened or made fun of. History Judah grew up with his two brothers and parents in a small town West of Magnolia. There he stayed training to take over the family business, he was two years away from completing his training when tragedy struck. A group of mages from a dark guild that had recently taken up North of his town robbed his parent's shop. This event transpired long before the brother's training to be mages so their was nothing they could do. But their father, a man that was too prideful for his own good, tried to stop them using nothing except his own fists. This ended with both Judah's mother and father being killed and the family store being burned to the ground. After the rest of the town found the three children they were sent to live with their uncle in Aconite Town. After trying (and failing) to settle down into a normal life their Uncle pushed them to become wizards. Luckily, the brother's uncle knew of a guild that could possibly train them in the arts of magic. After years of training and being accepted into the guild they were faced with their final obstacle: to find the dark guild. They dwelled on the idea of finding them once again in an effort to take revenge, and eventually they set off to do so. When they arrived in their old home they were shocked to find out that the guild that had killed their parents was destroyed by another guild years ago. Although they couldn't get revenge on the entire guild, they were told by the villagers that the guild master and an 8th of the guild escaped and were never seen again. The brother's still search for the remaining mages to this day and have since had no luck this far. Magic and Abilities Iron-Make (アイアンメイク Aianmeiku): Judah practices a type of Molding Magic that involves the element of iron. This type of magic grants him abnormal physical resilience to most types of damage and even some poisons. * Iron-Make: Ball and Chain (鉄は、ボールとチェーンを作ります Tetsu wa, bōru to chēn o tsukurimasu): Judah creates a large spiked ball attached to a large chain that he can swing around. This spell can smash through building and crush enemies. * Iron-Make: Tomb '(鉄は墓を作ります ''Tetsu wa haka o tsukurimasu): Judah creates a cube of solid iron to defend himself and others. This "tomb" can be as large or as small as Judah needs depending on the situation. * '''Iron-Make: Grapeshot (鉄はぶどう弾を作ります Tetsu wa budō-dan o tsukurimasu): Judah extends his arm forward towards the enemy and creates small balls of iron. These iron balls can tear through almost anything including flesh. This spell can be used over a large distance to subdue multiple enemies. * 'Iron-Make: Tyrfing '(鉄はティルヴィングを作ります Tetsu wa tiruvu~ingu o tsukurimasu): Judah claps his hands together and creates a large and ornate sword. This sword is extremely hard to break or even chip, and it's sharp enough to cut through steel like butter. '''High Physical Resilience: '''Being a user of Iron-Make magic, Judah has high physical resilience. This comes in handy when fighting an opponent with strong magic. Category:Alvedrez Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Molding Magic User Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Mayan Soul